Freddy's Christmas
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Freddy and Pals are back and this time, it's Christmas! Join our favourite killers as Jason's religion is unfolded, Ghostface gets apolyptical and some surprise guests appear!


Sleigh bells rang out as Freddy Krueger attached the final piece of tinsel to the roof of his house on Elm Street, he stood in the doorway and nodded at his work...  
"Thank God that's up, took me..."  
The window smashed as Ghostface was catapulted through at amazing speeds, managed to dig his face into the floor and produced a small...  
"Hyaaah..."  
Freddy ran his clawless hand down his face; he had invited some of his movie friends to a Christmas dinner...  
"Why do you use windows, Ghostface?"  
"Habits die hard... and my face is getting splinters..."  
Freddy rolled his eyes as he levered him off the floor, mysteriously followed by someone banging on the door...  
"That'll be Jason..."  
It was true, Jason stood in the blizzard that had took the whole of Elm Street and some of Freddy's carpet...  
"Is that a...tree?"  
"Yep, I rung him up and asked him to get a tree for the living room..."  
Jason nodded, he dragged the huge pine tree into the tiny room...  
"Bit big innit?"  
They managed to stand it up, it just touched the ceiling...  
*Ding Dong*  
Freddy opened the door and found a man dressed in full black on his doorstep...  
"Darth Vader?"  
**"Merry Christmas Freddy..."  
**He handed him a package, it was about as big as Freddy's hand...  
"Thanks Darth, coming in?"  
**"Sure..."**  
Freddy walked into the living room to find Jason attempting to strangle Ghostface...  
"Totally ignoring that bit..."  
He and Vader lounged on the sofa as carnage spread between the two serial killers...  
"So, how's Space? Heard there was a war on..."  
**"Yeah, me versus my son. Destroys my Death Star and just leaves me there..."**  
Freddy took a sip of his nearby beer...  
"Kids, right problems nowadays aren't they?"  
**"You don't say..."  
**Freddy moved his head as a kitchen knife sailed past his ear...  
"I mean, I bring my daughter here. I'm thinking 'Yeah, nice girl, do well in the family business'. Bitch stabs me with my own claws..."  
**"I feel for you friend..."**  
*Ding Dong*  
"Lemme get that, try to sort these two out..."  
Freddy opened the door, a man in a tightly bound strait jacket and mouth-mask greeted him...  
"Hannibal?"  
"Hey Freddy!"  
"How did you get out of the loopy bin?"  
Hannibal kicked snow from his shoes as he entered...  
"Easy, I faked my own death..."  
Freddy nodded, Hannibal impressed him too easily...  
"Listen mate, could you get me out of this thing?"  
"Okay, hold still..."  
Freddy swiped at the arm holders on the back of Hannibal's strait jacket...  
"Thanks Freddy, you're a mate..."  
"You're welcome, you've got the turkey?"  
Hannibal stopped; he could remember eating _something_...  
"About this big?"  
He gestured a turkey shape with his hands, Freddy slapped his face for the second time...  
"You ate it, didn't you?"  
Hannibal grinned sheepishly...  
"Sorry..."  
Freddy sighed...  
"Don't worry; I put one in just in case..."  
"Yummy..."  
Jason sat in his favourite chair; he clicked on the TV...  
"Hey Jason, whatchu watching?"  
To Ghostface's surprise it was a Jewish channel...  
"Why are you watching this crap?"  
Jason seemed hurt, but he slid out a skullcap and placed it on his head...  
"You're...Jewish?!"  
Jason nodded at a bewildered Ghostface, he seemed to smile...  
"Uh, Freddy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You do know Jason is Jewish?"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"So why's he at a _Christmas _party?"  
Freddy stopped, why was Jason at a Christmas party?  
"He's...different..."  
"Yeah Ghost; I'm vegetarian for example..."  
Ghostface looked at Hannibal with disbelief...  
"No way are you a veggie-man..."  
"It's true, I spit out the meaty bits after filming..."  
"Am I the only serious killer here?"  
Darth Vader looked at his feet, muttering something about glow-sticks...  
"Turkey's READY!"  
Everyone ended up in a pile as Freddy placed the huge bird on the table, sauce dripping from every nook and cranny. Jason silently proposed they say grace, which went like this...

Thank you Lord for your blessing,  
of this turkey shaped beast.  
But you yourself can fuck off home;  
you're not entitled to our feast.

**Huzzah! Hope you like this little one-shot!  
I own nothing of the characters, or Jason's religion XD  
Just the prayer LOL  
Neophiles the Metal, catching you all on the flipside!**


End file.
